The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wind tower and wind farm inspections via unmanned aircraft systems (UAS). A wind turbine tower converts kinetic energy from wind into electrical power. An array of wind turbine towers in a wind farm may be located onshore and offshore and may generate thousands of mega Watts (MW) of power. An exemplary wind turbine tower may be 500 meters (m) tall and have a diameter of 100 m. Tower height can affect power generation capacity. This is because wind speeds increase with elevation such that a wind turbine located higher can capture more energy. Details of the blades (e.g., blade count) of the rotor of the wind turbine can also affect power generation. The blades may have an airfoil shape, for example.